


Dinner Date

by IAmElysia



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmElysia/pseuds/IAmElysia
Summary: Awilix goes on a small date with her close friend and confidant. I wrote this as a short story to flesh out their relationship a bit more and have some fun at the same time. There's nothing lewd here, just an awkward goddess and her lover.





	Dinner Date

Awilix cleared her throat nervously, unwrapping her stole slightly as she watched the elevator tick up, up, up through the Barracks. She thought to herself. Was she ready for this? Was she really prepared to meet with her-

She was interrupted as the elevator dinged it's arrival on the right floor. She exhaled sharply, composing herself before walking forward. It's only a friendly catch up.. She told herself unsuccessfully. Awilix swallowed hard, moving past a mirror in the hallway and - wait- 

She turned back to the mirror inspecting herself for any faults. She looked as was normal, flawless of course yet she couldn't help but pick apart her look. Was her Peplum dress too dark of a purple? It matched her eye-shadow though, which was good, but... She put her small purse on a nearby table and pulled out her lipstick, gently lining her lips in the jade hue. The necklace was gorgeous too, a piece of limestone carved to look like Suku hanging from a bronze chain. It fit perfectly... So why was she so nervous?

"No.. Go, just go." She hissed to herself, picking up her purse and walking onwards to the door at the end of the hall. 672. It sounded so .. Strange, but that was the world now she guessed. She rapped her hand on the door, taking one last breath for luck. 

After a short wait the door swung open. "Awilix! How're you doing!" Neith beamed at her happily.  
"Ahh.. Fine.." She remarked, utterly enamoured by her. She looked gorgeous, clad in a crimson sheath dress with gold accents along the sides. Her face shone to Awilix, like a shimmering-

"Did you hear me?" 

Awilix blinked back to reality. "Uhh.. Zoned out sorry. Repeat that please?" She replied weakly. Neith sighed. "I said, I prepared our own dinner, we can stay in my room instead of heading out."  
"Oh, OK."   
Neith looked at her, concerned. "Are you feeling unwell? We can call this off if you-"  
"No, no, it's fine really. I'm just surprised."  
The Weaver shrugged. "It's cheaper and we get some time to just chat amongst ourselves, so I'd prefer it. Come in!"   
Awilix nodded hastily, walking in behind her.

45 MINUTES LATER

"And then he says 'why don't you just pick up Qin's and just go to town, you'll be able to destroy them.'"  
"Are you kidding?" Awilix breathed.   
Neith shook her head. "Nah. The worst part is, he was going negative and blaming US for losing, meanwhile he's over diving every 2 minutes with.." 

Awilix tried but the story trailed off as she looked at Neith. She couldn't help it, it was too hard for her to focus on both her and the story at the same time. Ever since she'd first fought her in the battlegrounds, Awilix had been transfixed by the Weaver. She was beautiful, she was funny, intelligent, loyal... So many things that just made her feel proud to have someone like her be so close.

"You're doing it again." Neith remarked in amusement.  
"Doing what?"   
"Giving me those eyes."  
Awilix felt herself turning red and the Weaver laughed. "I know you're younger than me but you needn't blush, Awilix. I'm used to these things by now."  
"Wh.. What do you mean?" The moon goddess stammered.   
"You like me don't you?" Neith replied, smiling matter of factly.

Awilix nodded quietly, tucking her fork into her plate and stuffing her mouth. She told herself.   
Neith leaned in, hands on the side of her head, framing her face. "So, is it like a friend thing, or something more?"

Awilix choked on her food, spitting out some pasta on her plate.

"Really!?" Neith burst out laughing, wiping specks of the meal off of her face with a napkin. "You're so cute when you're flustered, Awilix."  
"..thanks."  
Neith side, inspecting the goddess. "Look, I know you aren't used to this sort of thing, are there any other girls in your pantheon here? Like, seriously.. Anyway. I know you aren't used to this sort of thing, and I know that you have feeling for me. To be honest, I have feelings for you too."

Awilix froze, nodding slowly. "My point, Awilix, is that I like you. A lot. And I know you struggle with this so I'll make it easier." She leaned forward, gazing deeply into the goddess's eyes. "I want to be yours. Do you want to be mine?"   
Awilix looked at the Weaver, hypnotised by her cool hazel eyes "..OK." 

A weight lifted off of her shoulders as Awilix looked at her new partner. "Thank you.." She whispered.  
"No problem." Neith replied, putting her hand out onto the table, open palmed. Awilix put her own into Neith's and the pair squeezed each other's hand. "I.. Um.. A question though. Sometimes when I go to a party I can-"

"I'll stop you right there." Neith grinned. "You can sleep with whoever you want, I'm not an animal."   
Awilix smiled herself, happy to have cleared it up swiftly.  
"In fact, I prefer it that way, more fun with more people after all."

The moon goddess nodded, still lost in the Weaver's eyes. All of a sudden, Neith leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. She pulled away slightly. "I love how you look at me." Neith whispered in a sultry tone. "I'd love to see it more often." Awilix nodded obediently and pulled herself in for another kiss. She had done it, finally.. In this moment, she was finally in paradise.


End file.
